The present invention relates to a fiber optic curtain and a method of making such curtain. The curtains have a plurality of fiber optic strands inserted through the face fabric from behind and attached to the fabric with the fiber tips facing the audience. The other end of the fibers are gathered into a bundle and connected to an external light source, which transmits the light through the fiber strands. The result is a bright pinpoint of light at the end of the fiber tips, without using any electrical wires or lamp filaments for illumination. Fiber optic curtains can be used as a backdrop for the theatrical, special event, entertainment industry and as a wall hanging in houses, hotels, motels or businesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,120 discloses an optical apparatus for producing a light curtain or light distributing arrangement using a collimated light source, mirrors and two fiber optic rods to produce a sheet of colored light. This patent does not disclose a fabric curtain having fiber optic strands inserted therethrough to produce bright pinpoints of light.